More like a Kitten
by NotYourStereotypicalBlondeGirl
Summary: Phil needs help filming a video while he's dressed like a lion. Dan thinks he's more like a kitten with the way he meows. SLASH


**A/N: Hey, so I've been in a really Phan mood lately, and I've had this idea for a bit, and also I'm procrastinating. I know the video came out a while ago, but I still really wanted to write this. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

"I have to help you get into a _lion suit? _Really Phil?" Dan said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Not all the way in. The challenge says my arms have to be in the opposite sleeves and I'll need help zipping it up," Phil replied defensively.

"And you're supposed to eat an entire bowl of cereal like that. I'll help you, but only if I get to watch," Dan replied laughing. Phil sighed with a small grin on his face.

"I'll go put it on then," Phil said, walking towards his room.

When Phil came out wearing the too small lion suit, Dan could hardly keep it together.

"Very sexy, Phil. I can see why all the fangirls swoon over you," Dan said cheekily.

"Shut up and help me set it up," Phil said with a pout.

The two boys went to get a bowl, spoon, and milk for Phil to use, setting it up in the only part of their flat that wasn't carpeted.

"So, Phil, how are you planning to start this?" Dan said, looking at the ridiculous sight in front of him.

"I was thinking that you could like, um, film each part of me in the lion suit individually, like up both my legs and arms and stuff," Phil said, sounding almost uncomfortable. Dan looked Phil over and then turned him around to look at Phil's ass, Phil's face turning bright red.

"We'd better show off that lovely tail while we're at it," Dan said turning Phil back around to face him. Phil blushed even more, of course Dan was looking at his tail. Dan would never check Phil out so blatantly.

Dan filmed up each of Phil's legs, and then up his arms, finally stopping to film his ass.

"Give your tail a little shake, Phil," Dan said, laughing. Phil laughed and then shook it slowly for the camera.

"Got it. Now to film the fun stuff," Dan said, setting the camera down on the tripod. He centered the shot then looked towards Phil who was hiding behind the camera next to Dan.

"Okay, come on Phil."

"No, I look ridiculous."

"You, you do look incredibly ridiculous, but come on! Everyone wants to see," Dan replied happily.

"Okay," Phil replied begrudgingly, then walked over to be in the shot with a pout. Dan started laughing for the sake of the camera even though he'd already seen how ridiculous Phil looked. Phil waved and then started laughing along with Dan.

"Oh my word," Dan said.

"It's like a nightmare creature," Phil replied, looking at himself in the viewfinder.

"That is every faeries worst nightmare," Dan replied seriously. Phil held up his arms like claw and started jumping from foot to foot.

"Am I scary?" he said.

"No," Dan replied with a monotone voice.

"Rawr," Phil said looking at Dan, then looking over himself. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Dan looked at the card, than spoke to the camera. "Apparently, you're wearing it wrong," he said reading it over than shaking the card in front of the view.

"It wouldn't be a _challenge _otherwise," Dan said with a laugh. Phil walked over to grab the card, looking it over.

Dan zoomed in on Phil's face as he began to read out from the card.

"Sadly, this lion has short arms. To take part in this challenge, you must put your left arm through the right sleeve and your right arm through the left sleeve. Nooo," he said, looking down at his arms for effect.

"This is where I'll need your help, Dan," Phil said putting the card down. He unzipped the suit and took both his arms out of the suit. Dan walked over to help him get his arms through the sleeve as best as they could. Dan stepped out of the shot to show Phil with his arms sorted out, but without zipping the suit. Dan laughed loudly at what he saw.

"Alright, I'm nearly there," Phil said with a smile, clearly enjoying himself.

"You look like god had an accident," Dan said.

"Something went terribly wrong in the lab," Phil agreed with a laugh. "Now help me zip it up."

"This shouldn't be awkward at all, no, how many people can say they help their friend who had their arms in the wrong sleeves of a lion suit zip up," Dan said walking over, unable to keep a smile off his face as he zipped up Phil's lion suit.

"However, I can vouch entirely that you look extremely sexy as a lion, even with your arms screwed up like that," Dan said, looking at Phil with dark eyes. Phil sputtered for a second, unable to process the fact that Dan had just called him sexy.

"Get on with it Phil, Lets get the next bit," Dan said, walking back behind the camera. Phil started flapping his hands and Dan erupts in laughter.

"I'm ready," Phil says as Dan continues laughing.

"This feels so weird," Phil says, laughing.

"Good luck eating cereal," Dan said with a huff, glad they'd picked the non-carpeted room in the flat.

"Can you pour the cereal for me, please?" Phil asks, but Dan starts shaking his head.

"No, no, no," Dan says, loving watching Phil struggle. Phil begins to start to struggle with the box, trying to get it open and then trying to pour it. Dan starts with the "helpful" remarks.

"Use your other hand," Dan says, laughing loudly again.

Phil eventually gets the bowl full. "I've got the recommended 30 grams," He says then goes for the milk.

"Slowly, Phil," Dan says. Phil manages to get it all in without spilling. "Like a pro," Dan remarks.

"It has been milked!" Phil says triumphantly. "Now to eat!"

Phil struggles eating, some spilling on the ground and some managing to make it into his mouth.

"It's easier with the other hand," he remarks.

"That's easier?" Dan says unbelieving. Phil eats a few more bites before speaking again.

"This is what lions eat in the wild," he says, his mouth full of cereal. "And this is how they eat it." Dan laughs then picks up the camera to get a closer shot of Phil struggling, managing to get a great shot of Phil missing his mouth with the spoon. He sets the spoon down then straightens up. Dan sets the camera back down on the tripod, watching as Phil tries a new approach.

"What if I eat it like cats eat?" he says, putting his face in the bowl to eat. Dan starts dying laughing in the background as Phil stuffs his face.

"It's not working," he says, pouting again. He goes back to struggling with the spoon, getting it a few minutes before knocking the box off the table, spilling cereal everywhere.

"It's everywhere," Phil says with a pout

"What have you done?" Dan says sternly.

Phil manages to get down to his last bite of cereal. He gets it into his mouth and then starts jumping with excitement.

"Yes! I did it! I did it! Challenge complete!" He says happily.

"How do you feel?" Dan says from behind the camera.

"Like a new man," Phil replies, causing Dan to start laughing again.

"Okay Phil, collect your happy piece of paper," Dan says holding out the paper saying that he's completed his challenge. Dan holds it just out of Phil's reach, laughing as he struggled.

"I could help, but this is quite funny," Dan says as they both laugh, Phil managing to grab the paper.

"Boom! I have completed my challenge!" Phil says looking at the camera, then taking the paper in his mouth and growling.

"Is this a high point in your life?" Dan asks.

"I think so," Phil replies with the paper still in his mouth. He lets the paper drop and then falls out of shot with a groan.

"Harder than you thought?" Dan says, laughing at Phil on the ground with his arms still in the wrong sleeves. Phil stands up and then gets back in the shot.

"Alright Phil, now without any assistance, attempt to de-suit yourself."

"I don't think I can," he says, then starts to move his arms out, "I don't think I can get my arms out, oh, got it."

"Houdini, eat your heart out," Dan says to the camera as he watches Phil. Phil manages to get out of the suit then strips of it completely, down to just his shirt and boxers.

"I'm so warm," Phil says as he gets his legs out. "Football mascot people don't get payed enough," he says picking up the suit from the ground. He picks it up and stretches it out in front of him. "I look like some hunter whose skinned a lion." Dan starts laughing, then turns off the camera.

Dan walks up closer to Phil, closer than he normally would. Dan looks down, scanning Phil without the lion suit on.

"You looked cute as a lion, but I like you better without all the fur," Dan said, his eyes steely again. Dan kept his eyes locked on Phil, taking another step towards Phil. Dan closed the gap between the two of them, sneaking his arms up Phil's back, Phil producing a small sound of surprise, sounding horribly similar to a meow. Dan smiles.

"Something makes me thing you'd make a better kitten," Dan whispered roughly into Phil's ear. He then turned Phil face towards him, kissing him gently, but becoming more passionate as Phil responded to his kiss. Dan kissed passionately making Phil smile into the kiss, causing Dan to pull away with a grin.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that," Phil said before Dan enveloped him into another kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked this little one-shot. So, while rereading this, I've just realised I switch tenses like 3 times through out the story, but I'm way too lazy to fix it, so my apologies for my confusing writing. Also, I was debating adding a smut scene at the end, but eventually decided against it, but if you want me to continue, tell me and I might just write one. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! :D **


End file.
